


Rodzina według Detektywa Lightwooda

by euphoria814



Series: Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Police, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, M/M, Not Beta Read, Violence, We Die Like Men, główna linia fabularna
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Co tu się właśnie stało? – pyta.Magnus stara się wzruszyć ramionami, ale nie jest w kondycji do tego.- Kocham cię? – pyta jego chłopak ostrożnie.- Ja ciebie też, ale nie odwracaj mojej uwagi – protestuje.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, implied Luke Garroway/Jocelyn Fairchild, implied Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
Series: Doktor Bane i Detektyw Lightwood [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Prompty Polska





	Rodzina według Detektywa Lightwooda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Palinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palinka/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS) in the [prompty_polska](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/prompty_polska) collection. 



> Cóż, witajcie :)  
> I spokojnego czytania :)

Wpadają na posterunek w pośpiechu, chyba kogoś potrąca na dolnym korytarzu, ale ma to daleko gdzieś. Telefon Magnusa jest cały czas wyłączony, ale próbuje się do niego dodzwonić przez całą drogę powrotną na komendę. Underhill w tym czasie prosi o przesłanie nagrań z monitoringu, a biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo lotniska współpracują z policją obecnie, nie muszą nawet mieć nakazu.

Wiele to ułatwia. Pozornie.

\- Magnus nadal nie odbiera – informuje Underhilla.

Jego partner zerka na zegarek i odlicza. Minęło dziewięć godzin, odkąd ostatni raz widział Magnusa. Czas nieubłaganie ucieka. Może gdyby odwiózł go na lotnisko…

\- Alec, skup się – rzuca Underhill ostro. – On ma tylko ciebie. Jesteś źródłem informacji – oznajmia mu. – Idziemy do kapitan – decyduje.

Dłonie mu się trochę trzęsą, ale to chyba nic dziwnego w takiej sytuacji. Maia na ich widok uśmiecha się drapieżnie, więc wyczekała, żeby zacząć się z nimi drażnić znowu. Nie mówi jednak ani słowa, widząc jak spięci są. Underhill wydaje się dwukrotnie wyższy, przechodzi środkiem ich piętra jak rozpędzona lokomotywa i Alec jest mu wdzięczny, bo sam jest kompletnie bezużyteczny.

Jak zawsze, kiedy chodzi o Magnusa.

\- Detektywie Underhill, detektywie Lightwood – rzuca Kapitan, unosząc brew dość wymownie.

Nie pamięta czy ktokolwiek zapukał. Takie szczegóły tracą dla niego znaczenie.

\- Magnus Bane zniknął – mówi jego partner wprost. – Dzwoniliśmy na lotnisko. Nie wsiadł do samolotu. Nie ma z nim kontaktu od… - urywa i patrzy na niego wymownie.

\- Od ponad dziewięciu godzin – uzupełnia.

Lydia podnosi się i spogląda na nich, ewidentnie zastanawiając się nad wszystkim. Minuta ciszy wydaje się wiecznością, kiedy jego myśli błądzą w milionie kierunków, nie docierając tak naprawdę nigdzie. Chaotyczna pustka w głowie. Nazwałby to w ten sposób, gdyby to miało sens. Jeśli tak czuły się rodziny zaginionych, zaczynał podziwiać ich opanowanie.

\- Zrobimy to tak jak trzeba – zaczyna Lydia ostrożnie. – Obdzwońcie rodzinę i znajomych. Wiem, Alec, że jesteście razem, ale może był jakiś wypadek, o którym nie zdążył ci powiedzieć – urywa. – My przejrzymy monitoring…

\- Nagrania będą do godziny – wtrąca Underhill.

Lydia kiwa głową i przechodzi obok nich w drodze do głównej sali ich piętra. Nienawidzi tego rodzaju ciszy. Jego koledzy milczą, wyczuwając, że pojawiło się coś grubszego. Dłonie pocą mu się tak bardzo, że utrzymuje się na nich stała wilgotna mgiełka. Ręka Underhilla na jego ramieniu nie pomaga. Nie potrzebuje wsparcia. Muszą znaleźć Magnusa.

\- Słuchajcie ludzie. Doktor Bane nie zgłosił się dzisiaj na pokład samolotu. Mamy dziewięciogodzinną lukę – ogłasza Lydia. – Wiem, że wszyscy znamy doktora Bane’a, ale postępujemy zgodnie z protokołem. Wiemy w jak wiele spraw był zaangażowany. Jak wiele spraw, naprawdę trudnych, przeszło przez jego ręce. Sprawdzamy wszystko. Znajomych, rodzinę, byłych kochanków, obecnych… - urywa i spogląda na niego przelotnie. – Sprawdzamy sprawy, szczególnie tę, podczas której miał zeznawać. Przepytajcie jego kolegów z pracy, zastanówcie się czy ostatnio nie zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle. Może jedynie nie wspomniał o zmianie planów w ostatnich chwili, ale mamy do czynienia z Szefem Laboratorium Kryminalistycznego – przypomina im całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Błogosławieństwem jest to, że nie muszą dzielić się zadaniami. Dot i Maia przejmują nagrania monitoringu, kiedy Bat i Russell ruszają do _lochów_. Kilku krawężników wybiera się do mieszkania Magnusa.

\- Mam klucze, ale wolałbym sam… - urywa, kiedy dociera do niego, że nie pomyślał ani przez chwilę o Clary.

Magnus mógł zostać porwany z powodu pracy, ale jego powiązania z Asmodeuszem są nie bez znaczenia. Mafia nie zapominała. Asmodeusz wspomniał o jakiś kłopotach kilka tygodni wcześniej, a chciał chronić syna za wszelką cenę. Posunąłby się do porwania go bez mrugnięcia okiem, jeśli sądziłby, że to pomoże. Zdanie Magnusa się w tej mierze nie liczyło.

Asmodeusz wręcz pojawił się u niego, żeby się upewnić, że rozumieli się w tej kwestii.

Próbuje się dodzwonić do Clary, ale ta nie odbiera. Telefon Jocelyn też milczy. I słowa Magnusa wracają do niego niechciane. Już raz był gotowy spakować się i wyjechać wraz z nimi. Jeśli ktokolwiek dowiedział się czyją córką była Clary, mogliby szukać Magnusa całe lata. Potrafiłby się ukryć – o tym Alec był przekonany. Sądził tylko, że są na takim etapie, że chociaż pożegnaliby się. Może wyjechałby z nimi.

\- Alec – mówi Underhill i trąca go lekko. – O czym pomyślałeś? – pyta jego partner.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Traci zmysły. Przestaje odróżniać fikcję od faktów. Zaraz stworzy kolejną teorię, w której matka Magnusa, o której nic kompletnie nie wie, wróciła jednak z zaświatów.

\- Ja mam jedną podejrzaną. Camille Belcourt – podejmuje Underhill. – Ramy czasowe mi się zgadzają, a jej zniknięcie…

\- Wiemy tylko tyle, że Magnus nie wsiadł do samolotu, którym miał wylecieć do Chicago. On i Clary mieszkają razem. Próbowałem się do niej dodzwonić, ale nie odbiera – wyjaśnia, bo Camille to ostatnia osoba, o której pomyślał. – Jace… - urywa, bo kiedy widzi godzinę, wie, że jego brat nadal jest rehabilitowany. – Clary i Jocelyn sprzątają w barze po każdym weekendzie.

\- Podwiozę cię – proponuje Underhill.

\- Jak będziemy wracali, wpadniemy do mieszkania Magnusa – oznajmia krawężnikom. – I tak miałem nakarmić kota. A jeśli Clary wróciła do siebie, nastraszycie ją. Lepiej, żebym ja… - urywa, bo nie wie nawet, co miałby jej powiedzieć.

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie był Magnus. Mieli do przejrzenia całe długie godziny nagrań z monitoringu lotniska. Dojdzie do tego kilka zrzutów z kamer z kamienicy, w której mieszkał jego chłopak. Plus te, rozlokowane po całym mieście. O bankomatach nie zapominając. Mogli przeglądać je tygodniami.

Magnus od dziewięciu godzin był zaginiony. Znał statystyki równie dobrze jak on. Z każdą minutą szansa odnalezienia go stawała się coraz mniejsza.

***  
  
Nie mówią wiele, kiedy podjeżdżają samochodem pod bar. Mogliby się przejść, bo spod posterunku to tylko kilka minut, ale są mobilni. Jeśli Maia jakimś cudem znajdzie coś na nagraniach w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu, od razu pojadą pod wskazany adres.

\- Wiem, że nie zgadzasz się ze mną co do Camille – podejmuje Underhill.

\- Wydzwaniała do niego później – przyznaje. – Uwierz mi, że to nie ona. To ślepy zaułek, a nie mamy na nie czasu.

Underhill nie mówi ani słowa, kiedy parkuje. Bar wygląda na zamknięty. Oficjalna tabliczka tak głosi. Niejasno przypomina sobie, że Jace wchodził od tyłu, kiedy chciał się napić poza godzinami otwarcia. Magnus nie raz i nie dwa wspominał o tym, że Jocelyn powinna znaleźć lepszą kryjówkę na klucze, niż doniczkę.

Obchodzą budynek, a tylne drzwi są faktycznie otwarte. Clary wynosi akurat śmieci i uśmiecha się szeroko na ich widok, jakby to była miła niespodzianka.

\- Spodziewałabym się Jace’a o tej porze, ale was – kpi dziewczyna.

Stara się uśmiechnąć, co słabo mu wychodzi.

\- Gdzie jest twoja mama? – pyta Underhill.

Clary spina się i spogląda na niego zdezorientowana. Jocelyn była kiedyś płatnym zabójcą mafii. Clary dowiedziała się niedawno i może nadal martwiła się, że policja zgłosi się po jej matkę. O tym też wcześniej nie pomyślał.

\- Magnus nie wsiadł do samolotu. Nie mogę się do niego dodzwonić – wyjaśnia pospiesznie, bo nie ma sensu owijać w bawełnę. – Rozmawiałyście z nim rano albo później?

Oczy Clary otwierają się tylko szerzej, ale potrząsa głową tak mocno, że jej rude kręcone włosy podskakują jak sprężynki.

\- Czy… - zaczyna Clary i urywa.

\- Nie wiemy nic poza tym, że ma nadal wyłączony telefon – uspokaja ją Underhill. – Pytamy znajomych. Może ktoś miał wypadek i Magnus po prostu pojechał gdzieś…

\- Magnus zawsze ma włączony telefon – oznajmia mu Clary. – Na pewno coś się stało.

Underhill wzdycha przeciągle i zerka na niego, szukając ratunku.

\- Czy Magnus ma jakiś znajomych, o których nie wiem? – rzuca mniej pewnie, ale Clary wchodzi już do baru, zostawiając im drzwi otwarte.

Jest dość ciemno w środku. Okna są pozasłaniane, żeby nie ściągnąć jakieś stałego bywalca. Pozakładane na stoły krzesła ewidentnie myły od rana, bo wszędzie porozwieszane były ścierki. Przypominało mu to wiosenne porządki, które matka robiła wraz z wynajętą do sprzątania kobietą w ich starym domu. Starali się pomagać wtedy, ale wiecznie znajdywała im coś innego do zajęcia, od czytania po naukę gry na fortepianie, która stała się hobby Jace’a.

Jocelyn podnosi głowę znad kontuary i spina się niemal natychmiast.

\- Magnus zaginął – mówi Clary.

Jocelyn patrzy mu prosto w oczy, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Nie wsiadł do samolotu rano – uściśla. – Nie mogę się dodzwonić. Masz może numer do Ragnora? – pyta ostrożnie, bo jeśli miałby się kontaktować z kimkolwiek od Asmodeusza, brat Magnusa, wydawał się najbardziej rozsądny.

Przynajmniej powiedziałby mu czy jego chłopak jest bezpieczny w jakimś domu mafii. Pod kluczem, ale żywy.

Trudno mu rozmawiać, kiedy Underhill stoi tuż obok niego, ale na dobrą sprawę nie ma wyboru. Musi wyeliminować kolejne opcje aż do skutku. Aż znajdą Magnusa. Nie ma pojęcia jak długo to potrwa, a jego wyobraźnia podsuwa mu całkiem to nowe scenariusze. Nie jest w stanie myśleć w tym stanie.

Może to tylko dotyczy tej sprawy, na której Magnus miał zeznawać, ale nie znają nawet jej szczegółów.

\- Ragnora – powtarza po nim słabo Jocelyn. – Myślisz, że on miał cokolwiek z tym wspólnego?

\- Nie wiem. Kurwa Jocelyn. Może Ragnor był ranny? Może… Może to przez sprawy, które prowadził… - urywa, bo zaczyna mu się łamać głos.

\- Pani Fray – wtrąca Underhill. – Będziemy wdzięczni za każdą pomoc. Staramy się…

\- On wie? – wchodzi mu w słowo Jocelyn.

Potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Dzwonię do Ragnora – decyduje kobieta, ignorując kompletnie Underhilla. – Tylko, że w momencie, w którym wybiorę ten numer…

Jeśli Ragnor nie wie gdzie jest Magnus, Asmodeuszowi odbije. Dociera to do niego nagle z przeraźliwą klarownością. Nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, ale teraz wydaje się to logiczne. Ludzie Asmodeusza jednak mieli pilnować Magnusa. Jego chłopak wspominał o tym, że nigdy nie jest sam. I jeśli miał tego teraz użyć, aby odszukać Magnusa, miał gdzieś konsekwencje.

\- Muszę wiedzieć – mówi tylko.

Nie wie co zwróciło jego uwagę; żaden szelest czy krok. Atmosfera w pubie uległa nagłej zmianie. Chłodem nie powiało, ale dreszcz przeszedł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Odwrócił się i zamarł, bo Asmodeusz wchodził właśnie do pubu Jocelyn z całkiem sporą obstawą. Nigdy nie widział go w otoczeniu tak dużej liczby osób.

Jocelyn rozłącza się, śledząc ruch nowoprzybyłych, przysuwając się bliżej córki.

Czas wydaje się rozciągać jak zawsze w przypadku Asmodeusza.

\- Co do jasnej… - wyrywa się Underhillowi, który zapewne po raz pierwszy widzi tęczówki tego koloru.

Na wspomnienie o Magnusie coś boleśnie zaciska się na jego żołądku. Oczy jego chłopaka w niczym nie przypominają tych drapieżnych ślepi bez emocji.

Asmodeusz spogląda na niego przelotnie, zanim wbija swój wzrok w Clary, ewidentnie zaciekawiony.

\- Umowa, którą zawarliśmy, jest nieważna – ogłasza ojciec chrzestny Nowego Jorku chłodno.

\- Zaraz zabierzemy swoje rzeczy – obiecuje Jocelyn bez cienia wahania.

\- Nie. Możesz zostać. Ja coś zabiorę – oznajmia jej Asmodeusz i kiwa głową w kierunku swoich ludzi.

Alec nagle doskonale wie, gdzie idą. Zasłania Clary na wpółświadomie i nie jest nawet zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś z obstawy Asmodeusza zaczyna do niego celować. Underhill reaguje natychmiastowo, wyciągając własną broń.

\- Policja! – wrzeszczy jego partner.

\- Nie zabierzesz jej! – krzyczy Jocelyn w tej samej chwili.

Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko. Uderza napastnika najbliższego sobie, popychając Clary za ladę, co jest zupełnie zbędne, bo Jocelyn ciągnie córkę w tamtym kierunku, kiedy Underhill ich osłania, bo ktoś w międzyczasie zaczyna strzelać. Adrenalina krąży w jego żyłach, ale wyjmuje swoją broń pewnie, dłonie nie trzęsą mu się. Zabezpiecza odwrót swojego partnera, zmuszając ludzi Asmodeusza do ukrycia się.

\- Nie strzelać do dziewczyny! Chcę ją żywą! – wydziera się ojciec chrzestny, co ma i nie ma sensu jednocześnie, bo co do cholery mógłby chcieć Asmodeusz od Clary.

\- Co jest kurwa? – wyrywa się Underhillowi.

Potrząsa głową, zerkając w lustra nad barem, bo ich sytuacja z minuty na minutę staje się coraz gorsza. Słyszy wywracane stoły, kiedy ludzie Asmodeusza ustawiają niewielkie bariery pomiędzy sobą a nimi, żeby nie znaleźć się w nieosłoniętej strefie baru. Underhill strzela przez ramię, trafiając faceta, który starał się podkraść od boku.

Słyszy jak drzwi baru otwierają się.

\- Musimy przetrzymać jak przyjdzie wsparcie – rzuca jego partner.

\- Nie damy rady – syczy Jocelyn przez zęby. – Zaleją nas. Nie wiemy ilu jest ich tutaj. Nie wiemy ilu jest ich ogólnie.

Clary zaczyna drżeć, kiedy stały ostrzał rozpoczyna się i butelki eksplodują nad ich głowami. Szkło ląduje wszędzie, w jego włosach, na ubraniu, pod butami. Zapach alkoholu unosi się w powietrzu.

\- Daj mi broń – mówi Jocelyn.

Underhill spogląda na nią jak na wariatkę. Prowadząca bar samotna matka na pewno nie wygląda jak wyborowy strzelec, ale Alec wie lepiej. Oddaje swoją zapasówkę, bo to zawsze jeden dodatkowy strzelec.

\- Mamy niewiele nabojów – ostrzega ją.

\- Na pewno nie tyle, żeby oprzeć się armii, która tutaj przybywa – prycha Jocelyn i podczołguje się pod bar, chociaż szkło leży wszędzie.

Kobieta wyciąga całkiem sporą beczułkę, która chyba waży swoje, bo Jocelyn chwieje się, zanim stawia ją przed nimi. Niemal spodziewa się, że matka Clary ukryła w niej zapasowe magazynki albo nawet cały arsenał, ale ona odkręca kurek, z którego zaczyna sączyć się bezbarwny alkohol, kiedy Underhill odpowiada krótką serią wystrzałów, aby trzymać wroga na odległość.

\- Andrew, jak tam z twoim rzutem za siebie? – pyta Jocelyn.

Underhill unosi brew.

\- Jak najdalej w tył. Spójrz gdzie jest bariera w moich stołów – mówi Jocelyn, wskazując na lustra, które jakimś cudem ocalały.

Jego partner bierze sporą beczkę do rąk, zanim zaczynają odliczać. Na trzy, wychyla się i ostrzeliwuje ludzi Asmodeusza, a Underhill podąża za nim, wcelowując w pierwsza bariera. Zdąża zarejestrować, że mają do czynienia z niemałą armią. Oczywiście po seria wystrzałów zdawał sobie sprawę, że przeciwników jest więcej niż dziesięciu, ale to z czym się teraz mierzą to coś całkiem nowego.

Serce podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy wracają na swoje miejsce i kule świstają w powietrzu, niszcząc doszczętnie wszystko na swojej drodze. Clary piszczy, ale jest zbyt daleko, żeby ją osłonić. Jocelyn zakrywa ją własnym ciałem, przynajmniej dopóki pierwotna salwa się nie kończy. Odpowiada tym razem on, bo Underhill strzelał o wiele więcej. Nawet nie stara się trafiać, po prostu trzyma ich na dystans, bo w chwili, w której tutaj podejdą, wszystko przestanie mieć znaczenie.

Jocelyn stara się cokolwiek wyczytać z potłuczonych luster, ale nie idzie jej najlepiej. W końcu przesuwa się po potłuczonym szkle, jakby to nie miało znaczenia, że rani dłonie i nogi. Kiedy zerka na własne ręce, krwawią, więc może adrenalina ma zbawienny przeciwbólowy wpływ na nich.

\- Minęło trzy minuty. Wsparcie będzie za jakieś siedem – informuje ich Underhill, gdy Jocelyn kopie w deskę zabezpieczającą ladę od dołu.

Nie wie czego się spodziewa, ale wypadającej stamtąd strzelby raczej nie.

\- Osłaniajcie mnie – rzuca kobieta, sprawdzając spust.

Underhill patrzy na niego, domagając się wyjaśnień, ale na to będą mieli czas, kiedy tylko wszystko się uspokoi.

\- Na trzy – mówi Jocelyn, nagle całkiem spokojnie. – Wyjdziemy stąd – dodaje, patrząc na córkę z takim zdecydowaniem, że gęsia skórka zaczyna pokrywać całe jego ciało.

Wysuwają nad ladę, dając jej nikłą ochronę, zanim Jocelyn nie pojawia się w całej okazałości, wykonując dwa cholernie celne strzały. Rejestruje jedynie tyle, że beczka rozpada się na drobne kawałki, które zapalają się w chwilę później, gdy druga kula tworzy na tyle tarcia, że powstaje iskra. Słyszy wrzaski poparzony. Ogień rozprzestrzenia się bardzo szybko, a oni sami są skąpani w alkoholu.

\- Bimber – tłumaczy Jocelyn, odrzucając strzelbę.

Zanim zdąża spytać jakim mają plan, ona wychyla się po raz kolejny, a jej twarz błyszczy od płomieni, które musiały już osiągnąć spore rozmiary. Słyszy dwa albo trzy strzały. Raczej trzy, bo towarzyszą ich trzy krzyki.

Jocelyn chowa się za ladą z szybkością węża.

\- Wiem, że was nie uczono zabijać, ale teraz jest dobry moment – rzuca matka Clary.

Underhill spina się, ale chyba dociera do niego, że nie mają szans. Kończą im się kule. Alec podmienił już magazynek na zapasowy. Utrzymywanie ludzi mafii z dala ma sens, jeśli wsparcie dotrze tutaj w ciągu sekund. Każda minuta opóźnienia dla nich to podwyższone ryzyko, że skończą się im kule, a bez nich czeka ich rychła śmierć.

Wymieniają z Underhillem spojrzenia.

\- Weźmiesz Clary. Osłonimy was – oznajmia jej.

Jocelyn zaczyna się cierpko śmiać. Nad nimi świstają kule. Słyszy przeładowywane magazynki. Nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby mieli broń automatyczną, której nie użyli do tej pory ze względu na Clary, ale na pewno nie użyje jej jako żywej osłony. Jocelyn i jej córka to cywile. I Underhill myśli o tym samym, bo przeczołguje się w jego kierunku, robiąc im więcej miejsca na drodze w stronę tylnych drzwi.

Nie mogą tutaj zresztą zostać. Ogień zaczyna pożerać meble. Czuje ciepło bijące z tamtej strony.

\- Magnus mówił, że słabo kłamiesz – prycha Jocelyn. – Czekam aż ogień chwyci. Oddzieli nas – oznajmia im Jocelyn twardo. – Wtedy wyjdziemy tyłem, osłonięci najlepszą barierą, na jaką nas stać. A kiedy będziemy się osłaniać, zaczniecie trafiać – dodaje.

Underhill spogląda na niego przelotnie z jakimś milionem pytań wypisanych na twarzy. Alec jednak widzi Jocelyn w tak morderczym wydaniu po raz pierwszy. Kiedy Jonathan Morgenstern poszukiwał Clary kilka miesięcy temu, jakieś odruchy jej dawnego życia przebijały przez maskę opanowanej właścicielki baru, ale nawet wtedy trudno było mu uwierzyć, że bez mrugnięcia okiem pociągała za spust. Teraz nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.

Jocelyn sprawdza magazynek, zanim wychyla się znad baru i w krótkiej trzystrzałowej serii ponownie trafia za każdym razem.

\- Zaparkowaliśmy od tyłu – informuje Underhill, nim sam się podnosi.

Kiedy Alec słyszy teraz krzyki, wzdryga się. Seria wściekłych strzałów dziurawi ścianę, na której jeszcze niedawno stały butelki z drogimi alkoholami. Wyczekuje chwili i wychyla się znad lady, rejestrując swoje cele, zanim pociąga za spust. Raz, dwa, trzy. Jest inaczej niż wtedy, gdy widział jak umierał Jonathan Morgenstern. Kiedy ciała upadają, nie słyszy nawet krzyków. Jego serce bije spokojnie, oddycha przez usta, spowalniając puls.

Chowa się ponownie, zerkając przelotnie na swój pistolet, bo wydaje mu się o wiele za lekki.

\- Kończą mi się naboje – mówi, czując chory spokój.

\- Alec, weź Clary – rzuca Jocelyn.

Dziewczyna reaguje na dźwięk swojego imienia. Jej oczy są szeroko otwarte w szoku. Poranione szkłem ramiona trochę krwawią, ale nie wydaje się, aby stało się jej coś więcej. Raczej przytłoczył ją hałas. W uszach mu trochę dudni, co jest dość zrozumiałe. Przynajmniej teraz, kiedy skończyły się nad nimi butelki, radzą sobie tylko z wystrzałami przecinającymi powietrze.

\- Jest ich coraz więcej. Musimy się wydostać stąd teraz – oznajmia im Jocelyn. – Oczyszczę nam przejście, ale musicie trzymać głowy nisko.

Jocelyn podnosi się zwinnie i szybko, oddaje kolejną serię, morderczo celną, sądząc po krzykach, które dobiegają z drugiej strony pomieszczenia. Underhill wtóruje jej i sądząc po tym jak są ułożone ich ciała, wycinają lewą flankę. Pod tym kątem lada będzie zasłaniała ich aż do samych drzwi. Nie wie dlaczego nie pomyślał o tym sam wcześniej.

Na dobrą sprawę on już się zdążył doczołgać do Clary. Zerka przelotnie na magazynek, na trzy ostatnie kule i po prostu wie, że Jocelyn ma rację. Podrywa Clary w górę, popychając ją przed siebie, wypadają przez drzwi. Słyszy ciężkie kroku Underhilla za nimi i chociaż nie wie czy Jocelyn podąża, wątpi, aby jego partner pozwolił jej tam zostać. Faktycznie kobieta wypada na uliczkę za barem z jakąś przypadkową butelką w dłoni, co nie ma kompletnie sensu, dopóki nie dostrzega buchających za nimi płomieni. Musiała rozlać część alkoholu, zachęcając ogień do podążenia za nimi.

Clary nie wydaje żadnych dźwięków, pozwalając się popychać w dowolnym kierunku. Zaparkowali nieopodal, ale to traci na znaczeniu, kiedy słyszy syreny policyjne. Nie wierzy, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut. Odpręża się na ułamek sekundy, o wiele zresztą za wcześnie. Ruch z jego prawej, na granicy widoczności alarmuje go. Podnosi dłoń, popychając Clary za siebie, ale nie zdąża nawet pociągnąć za spust. Asmodeusz upada, podobnie jak dwójka jego ludzi, którzy musieli czekać na nich w tylnej uliczce. Jocelyn wysuwa się przed niego, Underhill zaczyna skanować okolice w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

Syreny stają się coraz głośniejsze, a może podpowiada mu tak wyobraźnia. Nie wie do końca dlaczego podchodzi do leżącego na bruku Asmodeusza, ale mężczyzna wgapia się w niego swoimi złotymi oczami, z otwartymi ustami, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie. Jocelyn trafiła go w klatkę piersiową. A może to był Underhill.

Policjanci pojawiają się nie wiadomo skąd, kiedy on przyklęka przy ojcu Magnusa. Ktoś kopnął już broń, którą Asmodeusz nadal trzymał zaciśniętą w dłoni. Trochę jest zaskoczony, kiedy ojciec chrzestny Nowego Jorku ciągnie za swoją ciemną marynarkę. Koperta wygląda jakoś znajomo, ale nie wie nawet dlaczego. Nadal jest w zbyt wielkim szoku.

Medycy odpychają go, bo chociaż wiele nie zrobią, muszą przynajmniej spróbować. Podnosi się z kopertą w dłoni, na której zostawia ślady własnej krwi. Szkło poraniło ich dość znacznie, ale nadal nie czuje bólu.

\- Underhill – wyrywa mu się, kiedy otwiera kopertę.

Jego partner zabiera pierwsze z kilku zdjęć, na których jest Magnus.

***  
  
Jocelyn odmawia pomocy medycznej. Izzy oczyszcza ich rany na posterunku, roztrzęsiona jak diabli. Grupa zadaniowa Luke’a pojawia się po raz kolejny na ich komendzie, zbierając cokolwiek udało się skatalogować ich technikom. Zabrano ich broń, pobrano odciski palców od Jocelyn, czego obawiał się najbardziej. Nie wie czy jej poprzednia droga kariery nie wypłynie. Nie umyka mu, że Luke przytula Jocelyn odrobinę dłużej niż to normalne dla dobrych znajomych.

Clary wgapia się pusto w przestrzeń przed sobą.

Koperta, którą wyciągnął z kieszeni umierającego Asmodeusza, znajduje się na jego biurku. Underhill zamknął się w gabinecie z kapitan.

Stara się skupić, ale nie potrafi.

\- Możesz nam cokolwiek powiedzieć? – pyta Maia, podsuwając Jocelyn butelkę z wodą.

Kobieta spogląda na niego, a potem na swoją córkę.

\- Nic nie ma sensu – mówi Jocelyn.

Sam próbuje się w tym odnaleźć.

Underhill wychodzi z gabinetu kapitan, podchodzi do biurka i zabiera pieprzoną kopertę. Nie jest w stanie spojrzeć po raz kolejny na zdjęcia. Magnus spogląda na pierwszym szeroko otwartymi oczami, wystraszony, ale z zaciętą miną. Ktoś zdjął jego soczewki. Zanim czy po tym jak go pobito, Alec nie jest pewny.

\- Kapitan wzywa – rzuca Underhill.

Kiwa głową, bo tylko na tyle go stać.

Jocelyn podnosi się wraz z nim.

\- To zamknięte spotkanie – mówi Underhill.

\- Dotyczy mojej rodziny. Nie chcesz stanąć mi na drodze w tej chwili – odpowiada mu Jocelyn, zerkając przelotnie na córkę.

Obie nie powinny tutaj nawet być, ale Alec woli je mieć na oku po tym co się stało. Asmodeusz nie żyje albo dogorywa. Nie jest jednak na tyle naiwny, aby sądzić, że cała rodzina mafijna rozpadnie się z powodu tej jednej śmierci. Przejrzał przelotnie rannych i zabitych. Kilku zatrzymanych odmówiło składania zeznań i znajdowało się w ich areszcie. W żadnej z tych grup nie było Ragnora ani Raphaela. Co do brata Magnusa mu ulżyło, ale ten drugi budził w nim niepokój.

\- Jocelyn, powinnaś złożyć zeznania – mówi Lydia na ich widok. – Docenimy każdą pomoc. Szczególnie detektyw Garroway – dodaje, kiedy Luke wsuwa się do gabinetu za nimi. – Aczkolwiek w tej chwili…

\- Byłam kochanką Valentine’a Morgensterna – mówi Jocelyn. – Clary to jego córka.

W gabinecie zapada nieprzyjemna cisza. Lydia wgapia się w ich ulubioną barmankę z niedowierzaniem i poprzeczna zmarszczka na jej czole tylko się pogłębia.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? – pyta Lydia, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie wyszło podczas sprawy, którą prowadziłem, ale Magnus mi powiedział – przyznaje.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że taka informacja… - zaczyna Lydia.

\- Taka informacja, gdyby stała się publiczna, zniszczyłaby Clary życie – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Ona ma osiemnaście lat. Nie pamiętała swojego biologicznego ojca, a Jocelyn i Magnus zrobili wszystko, żeby ją ukryć – wyrywa mu się odrobinę głośniej niż planował.

\- Czy Magnusa mógł ktoś porwać z tego powodu? – wtrąca Underhill, jak zwykle rzeczowy.

Jocelyn patrzy na niego, jakby to była jego decyzja. Może tylko przetrzeć twarz dłonią, bo to nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa. Wszystko się nagle układa w jego głowie w logiczną całość. Zabiera kopertę z rąk Underhilla, rozkładając zdjęcia na biurku Lydii. Stara się nie patrzeć na Magnusa, ale na datę w roku. Układ samej fotografii. Jakoś druku.

\- Nie wiem jak mogłem to przegapić – wyrywa mu się. – Wystawiliśmy go.

\- Alec… - zaczyna Underhill.

\- Camille dostała zdjęcia. Popatrz na te – mówi, stukając w układ daty.

Oczywiście jest setki takich aparatów w tym mieście, ale nie wierzy w zbiegi okoliczności. I wszystko miał przed własnym nosem przez cały czas.

\- Czyli jednak Camille… - podejmuje Underhill.

\- Nie. Camille zrobiła to, co robi najlepiej. Camille wystawiła Jonathana Morgensterna i skończył martwy – mówi, bo takie są fakty. – Ktoś ją nastraszył, żeby wyciągnąć od niej informacje. Może chcieli zobaczyć co zrobi. Przycisnąć ją i potem przesłuchać, kiedy będzie się bała własnego cienia. A ona i tak nieświadomie doprowadziła ich do Magnusa – wyjaśnia. – Kiedy badaliśmy sprawę z zabójstwami w magazynach, Jonathan Morgenstern szukał swojej siostry. Szukał Clary. Magnus… Magnus znalazł tę dziwną substancję, która kompletnie nie miała sensu, bo Morgenstern pracował w pojedynkę. Nie mieliśmy dowodów na inny tok wydarzeń, więc to pominęliśmy. Ale jeśli on nie pracował w pojedynkę? – pyta. – Substancja była wykorzystywana w kremach dla ofiar poparzeń. Mam szaloną teorię. Myślę, że Valentine żyje i szuka Clary. I może ciebie – mówi, kiedy Jocelyn blednie. – Myślę, że ma Magnusa i chciał wymienić go za córkę. Dlatego Asmodeusz… - urywa.

\- Alec pleciesz – wtrąca Lydia. – Nie masz żadnych dowodów. Musisz mieć jakiekolwiek fakty. Wiem, że bardzo chcesz…

\- Asmodeusz jest biologicznym ojcem Magnusa – wchodzi jej w słowo. – Te zdjęcia, to nie kiepskie światło. Widziałeś oczy Asmodeusza – przypomina Underhillowi. – To rzadka cecha genetyczna.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Luke’owi.

Chyba zaczyna dochodzić do siebie, bo nareszcie czuje jak nacięcia na jego skórze pieką. I chociaż nareszcie ma odpowiedzi, ich sytuacja nie poprawia się. Asmodeusz nie żyje. Na zdjęciach nie ma godziny ani miejsca, gdzie miało dojść do wymiany. Nie wiedzą gdzie jest Magnus, ani ilu ludzi go przetrzymuje. W tle na zdjęciach znajduje się tylko szara zniszczona ściana, jakich są tysiące w tym mieście.

Nie są nawet o krok bliżej.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć… - waha się Lydia.

\- Asmodeusz mówił coś o układzie… - przypomina sobie Underhill.

\- Byłyśmy pod ochroną – przyznaje Jocelyn. – Magnus był jej gwarantem. Śniadanie raz w miesiącu. Magnus nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale go przekonałam, że lepiej, aby trzymał rękę na pulsie. Próbowano go już zabić za to, że… Prócz więzów krwi nic ich nie łączyło i nie łączy. Kiedy Alec powiedział, że Magnus zniknął, prawdę powiedziawszy, obstawiałam, że dostał go jakiś oponent Asmodeusza. Jeśli Valentine żyje… - urywa całkiem wymownie.

\- Czy wiesz cokolwiek? – prosi.

\- Alec minęła dekada. Nie wiem jak on wygląda. Jego organizacja nie przetrwała. Asmodeusz wchłonął wszystko – przypomina mu Jocelyn. – Ja prowadziłam bar i postarałam się trzymać tak wielu policjantów wokół jak to tylko możliwe. Magnus odbijał się od laboratorium do laboratorium. Potem był w Indonezji, żeby pomóc tamtejszym organom ścigania… Uwierz mi, że trzymaliśmy się od tego z dala. Magnus nigdy nie był częścią tego świata, a ja już nie chciałam być – mówi całkiem szczerze.

Wierzy w każde jej słowo, a jednocześnie ma nadzieję, że jednak się myli i Jocelyn jednak przypomni sobie o czymś w ostatniej chwili. Nie może uwierzyć, że rozwiązali sprawę, a nadal Magnusa tutaj z nimi nie ma. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Mają wszystkie odpowiedzi. Powinni mieć adres pod ręką. Albo jakąś wskazówkę.

Ma ochotę zejść do _lochu_ , ale Izzy nie ma nawet czego badać. Magnus rozpłynął się w powietrzu tego poranka.

Zaczyna się ściemniać. Ich zmiana dawno się skończyła, ale wszyscy nadal są w biurze. Russell i Dot wymieniają się z ludźmi Luke’a informacjami, bo ci najwyraźniej zostali wciągnięci w akcję poszukiwawczą, odkąd ta masakra w barze mogła zejść na plan dalszy. Maia opatuliła Clary jakimś kocem. Izzy trzymała dziewczynę Jace’a za rękę, chociaż to chyba wiele nie pomagało.

\- Musimy go znaleźć – wyrywa mu się. – Morgenstern polega na swoich starych magazynach.

\- Mamy listę, ale to dziesiątki budynków – ostrzega go Luke.

Minęło dwanaście godzin.

\- Ściągniemy tylu policjantów ile to możliwe, żeby dyskretnie przeszukać magazyny – decyduje Branwell.

\- Jeśli dojdzie, że wiecie… - urywa sugestywnie Jocelyn.

\- Dlatego niestety musimy przeprowadzić bardziej subtelną akcję. Potrzebujemy nakazów – mówi Lydia.

\- Albo pozwolenia od właściciela na przeszukanie magazynów – stwierdza.

\- Przypominam ci, że Asmodeusz został przetransportowany do szpitala w stanie ciężkim – rzuca Branwell.

\- Magazyny raczej nie są na niego. Obstawiam firmy fasadowe. Ragnor Fell prawdopodobnie nimi zarządza – ryzykuje, bo nie jest stuprocentowo pewny. – Zadzwoń do Ragnora – prosi Jocelyn.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Lydii tylko pogłębia się. Jest jej wdzięczny, że nie zadaje kolejnych pytań. Nie wie czy ma siłę na cokolwiek. Nie ma nawet pojęcia czym zająć się najpierw. Jocelyn i Clary nie mogą tutaj zostać. Magnus chciałby, aby były bezpieczne. Alec nie ma jednak pojęcia gdzie je umieścić. Bezpieczne domy, które mieli do dyspozycji, nie wydawały mu się już aż tak tajne i odpowiednie.

\- Mam sprawdzonych ludzi – oznajmia im Luke.

\- Ragnor nie odbiera, ale zakładam, że sami przeszukują magazyny – rzuca Jocelyn, rozłączając się. – Jeśli tylko się odezwie…

\- Nie będziemy łączyć sił z pieprzoną mafią – warczy Lydia. – Macie znaleźć naszego człowieka i nie powystrzelać połowy miasta – dodaje twardo.

Wychodzą, bo wiedzą, kiedy są wypraszani. Przynajmniej on próbuje, dopóki Lydia nie staje mu na drodze. Zdjęcia Magnusa nadal znajdują się porozrzucane na jej biurku. Underhill zerka przez ramię niepewnie w jego stronę, ale zamyka za sobą drzwi.

\- Alec, co do jasnej cholery – warczy Lydia.

\- Dowiedział się, że Asmodeusz jest jego ojcem jak miał dwadzieścia pięć lat – mówi tylko, bo wie w czym rzecz.

\- Alec, kurwa, jeśli to wyjdzie, podważona zostanie wiarygodność całego posterunku. O mojej reputacji nie wspomnę – rzuca Branwell.

\- I to jest debilne, bo z całym szacunkiem pani Kapitan, Magnus jest cholernie dobrym technikiem. I specjalnie wybrał ten posterunek, bo nie mamy wydziału przestępczości zorganizowanej – przypomina jej. – Powiesz mi może, że podważasz jego wiarygodność? Prześwietlisz jego sprawy? – pyta.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Nie mam co do niego żadnych wątpliwości. Natomiast… - urywa Lydia. – Zniszczy mu to karierę – stwierdza.

\- On nie wiedział, kiedy kończył studia. Zresztą czy to by cokolwiek zmieniło? – pyta. – Kim miałby zostać? Następcą swojego tak zwanego ojca? Nie znał człowieka. Trzymał się od niego z daleka jak tylko mógł…

\- Chryste – wyrywa się Lydii. – Gdyby był synem kogokolwiek innego… Asmodeusz jest samym diabłem.

\- Asmodeusz, przy dobrych wiatrach, raczej nie przeżył spotkania z Jocelyn – wtrąca. – Jeśli nie wyjdzie to poza ten gabinet…

Lydia potrząsa głową, jakby pojęcia nie miała, co z tym zrobić. I stawiali ją w trudnej sytuacji. Być może byłoby lepiej, gdyby w ogóle nie wiedziała. Ukrywanie tego drobnego szczegółu przestało być jednak możliwe.

\- Zawieszam cię – oznajmia mu Branwell nagle. – Nie robię tego za karę. Robię to, bo jesteś roztrzęsiony i sprawa jest skomplikowana, dotycząca ciebie bezpośrednio. Musisz też zabrać Jocelyn i Clary w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Nie ufam aktualnie nikomu i niczemu.

Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy wyjmuje odznakę z kieszeni. Technicy zabrali jego broń służbową oraz tę zapasową, której używała Jocelyn. Underhill musiał pobrać kolejny pistolet z ich magazynu, jeśli chciał wyjść w teren.

\- Wróć do domu, prześpij się. Jeśli będziemy mieli jakiekolwiek wieści, będziemy dzwonić – obiecuje mu Lydia.

Potakuje głową, bo brzmi to sensownie.

\- Jeśli dowiem się, że węszysz na własną rękę z Jocelyn, możesz się nie pokazywać więcej – ostrzega go Branwell.

***  
  
Underhill zawozi ich do mieszkania Magnusa, do którego nie zdążyli wpaść nawet na chwilę. Clary pakuje swoje rzeczy, kiedy on próbuje przekonać Chairmana Meow do wejścia do transportera dla zwierząt. Wchodzi do sypialni, którą opuścił paręnaście godzin wcześniej i nie może uwierzyć, że widzieli się jeszcze tak niedawno. Łóżko jest niepościelone. Widzi dokładnie, w którym miejscu Magnus leżał jeszcze tego ranka.

Otwiera szufladę i wyjmuje jedną z zapasowych par soczewek, bo nie ma pojęcia, co miałby jeszcze zapakować.

\- Alec, mam was podrzucić do ciebie? – upewnia się jego partner.

\- Do mamy – decyduje.

Nikt nie zadzwonił do Jace’a do tej pory. Adres jego mieszkania jest znany ludziom Asmodeusza o czym woli nie wspominać.

\- Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedziałem – wyrywa mu się.

Underhill bierze głębszy wdech, jakby nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować.

\- Kiedyś odbijaliśmy z sekty kilka kobiet, które tam uwięziono – podejmuje jego partner kompletnie bez sensu. – Wiesz kto był naszym kontaktem? Syn guru. Dzieciak miał może siedemnaście lat. Mógł wychodzić i przemieszczać się, ale nie jego siostra i siódma z kolei przyszywana matka. Nie wiedział, gdzie zniknęły pozostałe, ale miał złe przeczucia. Mój kolega zastrzelił jego ojca.

Teraz to on nie wie jak zareagować.

\- Rodziny się nie wybiera – mówi Underhill i ten oklepany frazes nabiera innego znaczenia.

\- Rodzinę się wybiera. Magnus tak twierdzi – przypomina mu się, bo prowadzili kiedyś podobną rozmowę.

\- No tak. W jego wypadku tak. Kiedy masz takiego biologicznego ojca, dokonujesz całkiem świadomego wyboru – przyznaje Underhill. – On jest twardy. Mówiłem ci, że jest wojownikiem, kiedy go pierwszy raz spotkałem.

Przełyka ciężko, bo starał się do tej pory nie myśleć, że Magnus od dawna mógł być martwy. Morgenstern w końcu nie chciał na pewno potomka Asmodeusza przy życiu. Liczy nadal, że faktycznie miało dojść do wymiany. Kiedy dwóch megalomanów stawało naprzeciwko siebie trudno przewidzieć cokolwiek. A Clary i Magnus utknęli w środku tego wszystkiego.

\- Na pewno mam was podrzucić do matki? – upewnia się Underhill.

\- Nie jest jeszcze zameldowana – mówi. – Asmodeusz był u mnie. Asmodeusz znał też to mieszkanie i na pewno wiedział o każdej kryjówce Jocelyn. Moja matka była gliną. Na pewno ma broń w domu – dodaje.

\- Alec, zostań i pozwól nam to załatwić – prosi jego partner.

I gdyby to było takie proste, życie byłoby piękne.

***  
  
Kładą Clary w pokoju Jace’a. Dziewczyna jest na takich lekach uspokajających, że w zasadzie nie kontaktuje. Underhill uczula jego matkę, że Alec jest pod aresztem domowym, co jest nie w porządku, bo teraz nie wyściubi nosa nawet na korytarz. Jocelyn trafia do pokoju Maxa, a jego najmłodszy brat wydaje się tym zafascynowany, odkąd dorosła kobieta miała spać w jego pościeli w Spidermana.

Jest dobrze po północy, kiedy siadają w kuchni. Jocelyn tłumaczy jego matce co się stało, a on odlicza godziny, odkąd nie ma kontaktu z Magnusem. Nikt z jego posterunku nie dzwoni. Maia wysyła mu wiadomości, co jej grupa przechodzi przez kolejny magazyn. Dot i Branwell załatwiają nakazy pod adresy, które podsyła im Luke.

\- Garroway jest w przestępczości zorganizowanej? – pyta jego matka z niedowierzaniem.

\- Awansował kilka lat wcześniej – mówi Jocelyn. – Znacie się?

\- Jest kilka lat młodszy ode mnie, ale pamiętam go jeszcze z akademii i jako krawężnika – rzuca jego matka. – Zawsze był… dokładny.

Jocelyn uśmiecha się krzywo, a potem podsuwa mu filiżankę herbaty i dwie tabletki.

\- Nie chcę tego gówna – mówi.

Mama patrzy na niego karcąco przez ułamek sekundy, zanim nie przypomina się jej w jakiej sytuacji są obecnie. Nie wzdryga się, kiedy czuje jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Ktokolwiek porwał Magnusa, wiesz jak dobrzy są twoi koledzy. Znajdą go. Rozwiążą tą sprawę jak zwykle – tłumaczy mu miękko matka, a do niego dociera, że ona nie wie.

Nie ma pojęcia o Asmodeuszu o tym, że Clary jest córką Valentine’a. Jocelyn chyba przechodzi to samo przez myśl, bo spina się nagle, zerkając na niego z pewnego rodzaju obawą. Clary bywała tutaj gościem. Aktualnie okupowała pokój Jace’a.

Izzy wzięła kolejną zmianę, ale w zasadzie całe laboratorium pracowało. Tylko jego wykopano z posterunku i jeśli to nie była kara, to nie miał pojęcia jak to odebrać.

\- Wiem, że… Słuchaj, kiedy wybierasz taki zawód, musisz liczyć się z tym, że ty i twoja rodzina będziecie celami – ciągnie jego matka. – Magnus na pewno wziął to pod uwagę, kiedy się z tobą wiązał. Pewnie zakładał, że… Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że jemu też było ciężko, kiedy cię postrzelono, ale przetrwacie to.

Nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. To nie są słowa, których się spodziewał. Dłonie mu trochę drżą, kiedy podnosi filiżankę do góry, żeby czymś się zająć. Jace nie odstępuje Clary na krok. Nagle potrzebuje nie mówić o tym wszystkim, a jego brat nadawałby się do tego doskonale, gdyby nie to, że miał teraz coś ważniejszego niż milczenie w jego towarzystwie.

Przynajmniej Max jakoś zakumplował się z Chairmanem Meow, więc o kota Magnusa nie musiał się martwić.

Podnosi się na nogi, tylko po to, żeby przejść kilka kroków i wrócić. Raczej nie zaśnie tej nocy. Nie wie czy położy się kiedykolwiek. Próbuje od czasu do czasu dodzwonić się do Magnusa, ale telefon pozostaje wyłączony. Albo zniszczony – odkąd ich laboratorium próbowało w ten sposób namierzyć Bane’a. Bezsilność jest najgorsza.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – pyta jego matka ostro.

\- Na balkon. Przewietrzyć się – mówi.

Jocelyn patrzy w krok za nim. Czuje ich wzrok na swoich plecach. Max śpi w pokoju mamy. Jemu została kanapa w salonie, ale podejrzewa, że nie skorzysta z niej. Underhill upewnił się, że nie spuszczą go z oka. Zresztą na dobrą sprawę nie ma nawet pojęcia co miałby zrobić w tej chwili. Przeszukałby te magazyny na własną rękę, gdyby miał adresy pod ręką. Gdyby nie było tam już pełno ich ludzi. Nawet jeśli pojawiłby się w budynku, do którego nie dotarły połączone siły już nie dwóch a trzech komisariatów, nie miał przy sobie odznaki. Zgarnęliby go do aresztu, zanim wyjaśniłby jak się nazywa. A teraz nikt nie miał czasu na pieprzenie się z drobnymi zatrzymaniami.

Miał związane ręce.

Chłodne powietrze nie uspokaja go. Dostaje kolejną wiadomość od Maii. Przeszukali połowę dzielnicy portowej. W jednym z magazynów ktoś był przed nimi i podejrzewa, że Asmodeusz wydał rozkazy swoim ludziom, żeby sprawdzili doki, zanim pojechał po Clary. Nie wie czy czuć ulgę, że chociaż nie współpracują, Magnusa aktywnie poszukuje sporo zmotywowanych ludzi.

Nie jest nawet bardzo zaskoczony, kiedy jego matka pojawia się na balkonie.

\- Zamarzniesz – ostrzega go lojalnie.

Ma to w nosie.

\- Alec, wiem, że to jest prawdopodobnie najtrudniejsza rzecz, jaką będziesz musiał zrobić, ale połóż się spać. Jutro musisz być wypoczęty – oznajmia mu matka.

Rozsądek podpowiada mu, że to całkiem sensowne i logiczne. Wszystko jednak w nim drga. Nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie jak miałby teraz zasnąć.

\- Najchętniej… - podejmuje jego matka i urywa. – Nawet nie wiesz jak ci współczuje, ale…

Wbija wzrok w dół na światła samochodów. Miasto jak zwykle nie śpi.

\- Wiem, że bezczynność jest twoim wrogiem, ale może przypomnisz sobie jakieś sprawy, nad którymi pracował Magnus – ciągnie jego matka całkiem nieświadoma tego, że nie pomaga.

Wiedzą wszystko. Domyślił się w czym rzecz, a jednocześnie nie mieli nic. Nie mogli znaleźć Magnusa, bo nie mieli pojęcia gdzie znajdował się Valentine Morgenstern. Jego syn miał rację w jednym – nie sposób było odszukać człowieka, który nie istniał.

Magnus z pewnością nie wpisał Asmodeusza jako swojego ojca w żadnym dokumencie. Lista osób, która jednak o tym wiedziała, rozrastała się. Kapitan Branwell nie należała do plotkarek, ale nie mogła ukrywać czegoś podobnego. Russell będzie miał używanie.

Jego komórka odzywa się niespodziewanie. Zamiera, bo nie rozpoznaje numeru na wyświetlaczu. Odbiera z pewnym wahaniem, bo to może być ktoś z jednostki Luke’a, a nie ma pojęcia jakie wieści dostanie.

\- Lightwood – rzuca krótko.

\- Panie Lightwood, dzwonię ze szpitala… - odzywa się kobieta w słuchawce.

I resztę słyszy jak przez mgłę. Nie do końca dociera do niego, co pielęgniarka próbuje mu przekazać, bo Jace na pewno śpi w swoim pokoju. Nie zostawiłby Clary. Zresztą zauważyliby, gdyby próbował się wymknąć.

\- Przepraszam, może pani jeszcze raz…

\- Pan Bane znajduje się na chirurgii. Kiedy tylko został wybudzony po operacji, podał nam swoje nazwisko. Kontaktujemy się z panem jak najszybciej to możliwe. Został pan podany jako kontakt…

\- Jaki to szpital – rzuca, bo przegapił całą pierwszą część. – Magnus jest w szpitalu – mówi, bo jakoś to do niego nie dociera.

Mama patrzy na niego tak, jakby też nie bardzo nadążała. Stawiają na nogi Jocelyn, bo ta zdążyła jakimś cudem zasnąć. Może spędził na balkonie trochę więcej czasu niż mu się wydawało. Była w końcu trzecia w nocy.

\- Pojadę sam – decyduje.

\- Na pewno nie spuszczę cię z oka – mówi mama.

\- Ktoś musi zostać z Clary. Zostaniecie obie – rzuca tonem, który oznacza jasno, że nie zamierza dyskutować.

Zresztą nie ma na to nawet czasu. Wybiega z kurtką w ręce, upewniając się, że nie pomylił szpitali, bo ten jest w New Jersey. Dzwoni do Underhilla z samochodu, mówiąc mu tyle, co sam wie. Nie przerywają na razie przeszukań, bo jednostka Luke’a znalazła kilka składów broni, o czym nie chce w tej chwili myśleć. Im dłużej jedzie, tym bardziej nie wierzy, że ktokolwiek zgłosił się do szpitala, to Magnus. Nie wiedział nawet, że Magnus wpisał go jako swój kontakt medyczny.

Dłonie mu się trzęsą, kiedy wysiada z krzywo zaparkowanego samochodu, ale jeśli go nawet odholują, ma to gdzieś. Pielęgniarka wygląda na zirytowaną, kiedy o czwartej nad ranem próbuje się dowiedzieć gdzie dokładnie jest sala Magnusa. Gdyby miał przy sobie odznakę, poszłoby mu lepiej. Okazuje się jednak, że nie jest jedynym policjantem na tym piętrze. Dwóch krawężników znajduje się przed jedną z sal, co przypomina mu o ostatnim razie, gdy Camille była ochraniana przez ich policjantów.

\- Nie ma wejścia – rzuca jeden na jego widok.

\- Przepraszam? – wyrywa mu się.

Przez szybę nie widzi wiele.

\- Nie ma wejścia. Czekamy na detektywa, który przesłucha podejrzanego. Proszę się wylegitymować i wrócić w godzinach odwiedzin – radzi mu posterunkowy.

\- Przepraszam? – wyrywa mu się odrobinę ostrzej. – Podejrzanego?

\- Kim jesteś chłopaczku? – prycha policjant do niego.

\- Detektyw Alexander Lightwood. Pokazałbym odznakę, gdybym nie został zawieszony pięć godzin temu. Podam jej numer, dzwoń do swojego przełożonego – syczy przez zęby. – W sali leży najprawdopodobniej doktor Magnus Bane, szef laboratorium mojego posterunku, który został porwany wczorajszego ranka i szukają go trzy komendy. Wchodzę z tobą i drzwiami, lub po dobroci – warczy.

Krawężnik zamiera, ale przynajmniej nie otwiera swojej głupiej gęby. Niewiele by to jednak zmieniło, bo Alec nie żartował. Wchodzi do sali, zastanawiając się czy nie zapalić światła, ale Magnus z tego co zrozumiał był operowany, więc mógł spać. Czuje za sobą dwóch policjantów, ale to kompletnie niczego nie zmienia. Podchodzi do łóżka i jego serce bije tak mocno, że wyrywa mu się z piersi.

Ktoś ewidentnie zmył makijaż z twarzy Magnusa, żeby go opatrzeć. Jego chłopak wygląda na całkiem mocno pobitego, ale poznałby go wszędzie. W makijażu czy bez. Z rozciętą wargą lub nie.

Magnus wydaje się pogrążony w głębokim śnie z maską tlenową na twarzy.

Bierze kilka głębszych wdechów, żeby się uspokoić.

Wychodzi i chyba ma łzy w oczach, bo wszystko wokół się zamazuje. Krawężnicy patrzą na niego jakoś niepewnie.

Dzwoni do Underhilla, żeby odmeldować mu, że Magnus jest w szpitalu. Przekazuje informację również mamie i Izzy. I wraca do sali, bo jest czwarta nad ranem i na pewno nie zamierza ruszyć się stąd, zanim Magnus się obudzi.

***  
  
Musiał zasnąć, bo kiedy otwiera oczy, Underhill potrząsa jego ramieniem. Izzy obejmuje Clary ramieniem. Jace zajmuje drugie krzesło. Przez otwarte drzwi widzi Maię i dwóch detektywów, których nie zna. Mogą należeć do jednostki Luke’a albo tego posterunku w New Jersey, na którego terenie się znajdują.

\- Pomyślałem, że chcesz z powrotem swoją blachę – rzuca Underhill, podając mu odznakę.

Żałuje, że nie ma tutaj dwóch krawężników z nocy, bo ma ochotę nadal im skopać tyłek.

Podnosi się, żeby spojrzeć na Magnusa, ale ten nadal śpi.

\- Proszę państwa, niestety jestem zmuszony do wyproszenia większości z was – mówi lekarz, próbując się wsunąć do zatłoczonej sali.

Ktoś przyniósł mu kawę i postawił ją na szafce przy łóżku Magnusa. Nikt nie protestuje, przenosząc się na korytarz.

\- Ja figuruję w jego… Do mnie dzwoniliście – zająkuje się.

Lekarz zerka w swoją kartę.

\- Alexander Lightwood – podpowiada.

\- Tak, pan Bane, wpisał pana jako osobę decyzyjną – mówi mężczyzna i brzmi to dość ostatecznie.

Drzwi zamykają się za Jace’em dość głośno. Zostają w zasadzie w trójkę. Spodziewał się, że Magnus będzie przytomny o poranku, ale chyba się przeliczył.

\- Czy ma pan jakieś pytania… - zaczyna lekarz.

\- Był operowany?

\- Kula w udzie. Nie przerwała tętnicy, ale było blisko. Nie pomógł fakt, że pan Bane przyszedł do szpitala pieszo. Spore uszkodzenie dotyczy samych mięśni. Staraliśmy się uratować tak wiele tkanki jak to było możliwe w tej sytuacji – oznajmia mu lekarz. – Opatrzyliśmy również liczne stłuczenia. Oraz… - urywa, patrząc wymownie na kartę. – Złamanie żeber siódmego, dziewiątego i jedenastego, pęknięcie kości piszczelowej, wielokrotne pęknięcia kości palców dłoni – wymienia jednym tchem.

\- Czy…

\- Pan Bane jest w dość dobrej kondycji, biorąc pod uwagę stan, w jakim się zgłosił – podejmuje lekarz. – Jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Aktualnie czekamy aż wybudzi się sam. Stracił sporo krwi. Trafił do nas odwodniony.

Alec może tylko pokiwać głową. Nie ma pojęcia o co pytać. Magnus wiedziałby, ale był nieprzytomny.

\- Kiedy się obudzi? – ryzykuje.

\- No cóż. Wie o tym pan Bane oraz bóg, jeśli pan w jakiegoś wierzy – stwierdza lekarz cierpko. - Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że pan Bane będzie w stanie opuścić szpital za jakieś dwie doby.

\- Poważnie? – wyrywa mu się.

Chce Magnusa w domu jak najszybciej, ale nie wydaje mu się, żeby po takiej operacji jego chłopak był w stanie opuścić szpital.

Lekarz patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie i nagle przypominają mu się krawężnicy sprzed kilku godzin.

\- To jest doktor Magnus Bane – mówi cierpko. – A nie jakiś…

Lekarz spogląda na niego jakoś mniej pewniej.

\- Ludzie na korytarzu, to detektywi z komendy, na której doktor Bane pracuje. Każdy Azjata, który trafia u was z raną postrzałową… - nie kończy nawet, bo nie ma sił.

\- Panie Lightwood, przepraszam za mój szorstki ton. Dzielnica jest nieszczególna, przyznaję – oznajmia mu lekarz. – Przysięgaliśmy jednak wszyscy i niesiemy pomoc niezależnie od tego, kogo nam się wydaje, że operujemy. Musieliśmy zadzwonić na policję. Rany postrzałowe zgłaszamy. To nasz obowiązek – dodaje.

To jest ponad jego siły.

Magnus porusza się lekko pod cienkim prześcieradłem. Przepuszcza lekarza przodem, odkąd tamten nie zdążył zbadać Magnusa, ale jest krok za nim. Czuje cholerną ulgę, kiedy jego chłopak otwiera oczy, nawet na ten krótki moment, zanim razi go światło poranka.

\- Panie Bane, czy słyszy mnie pan? Znajduje się pan w szpitalu, do którego zgłosił się pan wczoraj – mówi lekarz, otwierając jedno z oczu Magnusa, świecąc małą latarką wprost w złote oko.

Magnus próbuje się zasłonić, ale unieruchomiona w gipsie ręka na to nie pozwala.

Stara się ewidentnie coś powiedzieć, chociaż maska tlenowa na twarzy utrudnia mu to skutecznie.

Lekarz sprawdza – cokolwiek jest do sprawdzenia – i notuje w karcie. Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest w normie. Jakakolwiek ona by nie była w tym przypadku. Alec nie jest w stanie sobie przypomnieć, co Magnus ma dokładnie złamane i trochę go to przeraża, bo najchętniej pomógłby mu się chociaż obrócić, ale nie wie czy może go dotknąć.

Pielęgniarka, która pojawia się w chwilę później dostosowuje łóżko i Magnus obraca się sam, krzywiąc się lekko. Wydaje się bledszy niż w nocy. A może to tylko wrażenie.

\- Może pan otworzyć oczy, panie Bane? – pyta lekarz.

Magnus oddycha ciężko, zaciskając powieki tylko mocniej.

\- Uhm, mam twoje soczewki – przypomina mu się.

Magnus otwiera oczy na krótką chwilę, patrząc wprost na niego, jakby nie wierzył, że Alec tutaj faktycznie był.

\- Ma pan jakiś problem ze wzrokiem? – dziwi się lekarz. – Ach – dodaje, kiedy przypomina sobie o kolorze oczu Magnusa. – Rzadka mutacja. Nie charakteryzuje się wadami wzroku, o ile dobrze sobie przypominam z artykułu, na który się natknąłem…

Magnus wydaje się zirytowany, ale z maską na twarzy nie powie wiele.

\- Skończył pan? – pyta Alec krótko.

Lekarz zerka na niego z niechęcią. Odwzajemnia spojrzenie. Nie cierpi New Jersey.

Pielęgniarka wychodzi wraz ze swoim przełożonym. Zostają we dwójkę i Magnus otwiera oczy ponownie, patrząc na niego bez skrępowania. Wyciąga soczewki z kieszeni kurtki, kładąc je na półce szafki. Magnus ściąga maseczkę z twarzy lewą ręką.

\- Nie powinieneś zostawić jej…

\- Oddycham samodzielnie – chrypi Magnus. – Kocham cię – dodaje.

Jeśli nie płakał wcześniej, teraz czuje formujące się pod powiekami łzy. Boi się go dotknąć, więc kładzie po prostu rękę na chłodnym prześcieradle. Otwarcia kłykciach lewej ręki Magnusa nie poprawiają mu humoru. Dłoń Bane’a jest nienaturalnie zimna. Kilka dni po wyjściu ze szpitala było chłodno. Osłabienie po utracie krwi.

\- Gdzie jestem? – pyta Magnus.

\- Piekło na ziemi. New Jersey – stara się zażartować, ale słabo mu wychodzi.

\- Założysz mi soczewki? – prosi Magnus, zanim zakłada maseczkę na twarz i bierze głębszy wdech, krzywiąc się.

\- Pęknięte żebra – mówi, przypominając sobie niejasno, że lekarz coś wspominał.

Nigdy nie miał do czynienia z kontaktami, więc zerka niepewnie na oko Magnusa i przezroczyste coś. Jakoś udaje mu się umieści soczewki w odpowiednim miejscu, chociaż on akurat uwielbia tęczówki Magnusa.

Cmoka go w czoło.

\- Chcesz się dowiedzieć co się stało? – pyta.

Magnus zerka na niego niepewnie.

\- Wiemy… Wiemy o Morgensternie – mówi. – Bo to był Valentine? – upewnia się.

Magnus kiwa głową lekką.

\- Clary jest bezpieczna – uściśla, bo od tego powinien zacząć. – Są z Izzy na korytarzu. Jak udało ci się wydostać? – pyta i Magnus się spina wyraźnie.

Zerka na jego dłonie. Opowiadają całkiem wyraźnie tę historię.

\- Jace miał jednak rację. Wygląda na to, że następnym razem powinieneś założyć taśmy… - waha się.

Magnus próbuje się zaśmiać, ale po chwili syczy z bólu.

***  
  
Magnus dopiero następnego dnia jest w kondycji do rozmowy. I tak nie przeszkadzało mu to złożyć szczątkowych zeznań dwóm detektywom z New Jersey, których oddelegowano do tej sprawy. Teoretycznie to robota dla FBI, odkąd przekroczono granice stanu, ale jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, dogadują się i rozpisują swoje raporty. Detektywi z New Jersey jadą ze swoimi technikami do magazynu, na który naprowadził ich Magnus. Nie był w stanie podać adresu, ale wyśledzili jego ruch kamerami, cofając się od szpitala aż do miejsca, z którego Bane zbiegł.

Pośród rzeczy Magnusa znaleziono broń, której użył. O czym Alec bardzo nie chce myśleć. Nie wyobraża sobie Magnusa strzelającego do kogokolwiek.

Ragnor wydaje się w równym szoku, kiedy zjawia się w środku dnia, powiadomiony przez Jocelyn z tragicznym opóźnieniem.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że to ty go stamtąd wyciągnąłeś – przyznaje, kiedy wychodzą na korytarz.

Mama spogląda na Ragnora podejrzliwie, jakby wyczuwała szóstym zmysłem, że pomimo eleganckiego garnituru nie mają do czynienia z biznesmenem.

\- Szukałem go. Asmodeusz mnie odsunął – szepcze do niego Ragnor. – Przeczesywaliśmy magazyny. Wiedziałem, że Asmodeusz pójdzie po Clary, ale nie mogłem… - urywa. – Powinienem był pomyśleć o New Jersey. Kontrolujemy Nowy Jork…

\- Asmodeusz nie żyje – wchodzi mu w słowo.

\- Umarł król. Niech żyje król – prycha Ragnor. – Przenoszę się na legalny biznes – dodaje, zaskakując go trochę. – Otwieram klub.

Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z taką informacją. Nie zna Ragnora. Widzieli się kilka razy w życiu, ale po raz pierwszy rozmawiają sami. Bez bufora w postaci Magnusa jest trochę dziwnie, a jednak prawidłowo.

\- Kto… - zaczyna i urywa, bo w zasadzie nie chce wiedzieć.

Ragnor uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

Spogląda przez rozchylone do środka sali, gdzie mama poprawia poduszki bardzo zakłopotanego Magnusa. Kilka par soczewek znajduje się bezpiecznie w szufladzie szpitalnej szafki. Na razie nie powiedział mu, że grupa osób, która wiedziała o jego biologicznym ojcu powiększyła się, ale będzie to musiał w końcu zrobić.

\- Wybieram zaległy urlop – mówi, bo skoro rozmawiają chyba powinni się dzielić informacjami tego typu.

Magnus leży w szpitalu w New Jersey, to dobra godzina drogi od jego domu. Na razie nie ma szans na przeniesienie go. Te niewielkie podwórkowe gangi przechwytywały swoich ludzi ze szpitali, zanim policja zdążyła cokolwiek od nich wyciągnąć, ale oni nie zamierzali porywać Magnusa pod osłoną nocy.

I chociaż Alec mógł nie przepadać za lekarzem prowadzącym, facet znał się na rzeczy.

Wymieniają się numerami telefonów. Ragnor salutuje Luke’owi, kiedy mija go na szpitalnym korytarzu.

\- Czy ja widziałem… - zaczyna Garroway.

Nawet nie odpowiada, bo to nie ma sensu.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś od Magnusa? – pyta. – On naprawdę niczego nie wie…

\- W zasadzie… - waha się Luke. – Przyszedłem po twoją mamę…

Szokuje go to tak bardzo, że nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Jego matka tymczasem poprawia swoją sukienkę i włosy, kiedy Magnus coś do niej mówi. Wydaje się rumienić, co jest przynajmniej podejrzane.

\- Trzymaj się. Dzwoń, jeśli tylko będziesz czegoś potrzebował – rzuca jego matka, wychodząc z sali. – Luke, dziękuję, że przyjechałeś.

\- Mogłem zamówić ci taksówkę albo cię podrzucić… - wtrąca.

Mama całuje go w policzek.

\- Oczywiście skarbie, ale wiem jak bardzo zależy ci na tym, aby spędzać jak najwięcej czasu z Magnusem – mówi jego matka.

Spogląda na nich, kiedy odchodzą. Luke przynajmniej wygląda na zakłopotanego i unika jego wzroku.

\- Co tu się właśnie stało? – pyta.

Magnus stara się wzruszyć ramionami, ale nie jest w kondycji do tego.

\- Kocham cię? – pyta jego chłopak ostrożnie.

\- Ja ciebie też, ale nie odwracaj mojej uwagi – protestuje.


End file.
